


Rasputin Must Die!

by JackBivouac



Series: Reign of Winter [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bondage, Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Forced Incest, Forced Orgasm, Healing Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Magic Cock, Mind Control, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Priest Abuse, Rape, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: The adventures of Matveius, the Black Rider





	1. O Brother, Where Art Thou?

“Ana,” said the reedy, bearded priest, his voice as low as a whisper. “Your brother needs your help for my treatment to take effect. Those toxins, you know, won’t leave his body by themselves.”

The eighteen-year-old Anastasia Romanov shuddered under the covers. There had to be another way, any other way. But her mother trusted her heart and soul to this skeevy priest who, despite his every transgression, still managed to keep Ana’s twin brother alive.

With a stifled whimper, Ana slipped out from under the covers. She pressed herself to the doorframe and squeezed past the priest, shivering in the sickly heat the rolling out through his black cassock. He walked behind her all the way to Alexei’s room, his glacier blue eyes cutting through the thin fabric of her nightgown to follow the slight, girlish curve of her hips and ass.

The slight creak of the antique door drowned out the shallow breaths coming from the bed’s fitful dreamer. Cold sweat plastered Alexei’s nightgown to his frail, shivering body. Ana stopped at the foot of the bed, her eyes welling with tears.

“Alexei,” she murmured, wiping her sleeve across her eyes.

Two hot, bony hands rested upon her slender shoulders. Father Rasputin leaned down to her ear, his beard prickling the skin through the fabric of her nightgown. “He’s dying, Ana.”

The girl grit her teeth and climbed onto the end of the bed on all fours. She walked her hands and knees up to her brother’s waist and eased his nightgown over his hips. His dick was erect.

Ana sniffled back her despair. There was no other way. Not yet. She lowered her mouth to the burning head of her brother’s cock. She kept her tongue gentle but firm and unyielding. She needed his seed to rise for that unholy priest to make him well again.

Behind her, Father Rasputin’s bony hands raised her own skirt. With a dark smirk, he threw the end over her busied head, mouth, and tongue. One hand gripped the soft, dewy flesh of her asscheek. The other pulled the teasing crotch of her underwear aside for his own, stiffened dick.

He plunged through the girl’s tight, tiny anus with a low groan. No matter how many times he raped her barely legal ass, her walls always clung to his dick like worshippers in the heat of their mad, punishing god. Father Rasputin pounded her into her own brother, forcing huffs and snorts from her nose and penis-gagged throat.

Ana tried to rise, to pull up just enough to regain her breath and control of her throat now impaled on her brother’s cock. The priest laughed and shoved her down by the back of her neck.

For good measure, he pistoned even harder, deeper into the girl’s tortured, squeezing anus. Ana squealed through her nose as the head of his cock hit her right where he wanted her. The full shaft of her anus wracked with mind-blanking spasms.

Her back arched, hips rigid and trembling in the priest’s bony grip. Drool poured from Ana’s mouth onto her brother’s cock, her throat clenching around his head. Cum gushed from both ends into the convulsing bridge of her body.

Father Rasputin’s healing witchcraft travelled the violent wave of the girl’s orgasm from the squeeze of her crotch up her spine to her brother’s hot girth gagging her throat. Alexei moaned, his body quaking under his raped sister. Then he stilled. His breathing, though ragged, drew deeper and steadier from the defiled bedroom’s air.

The priest pulled Ana’s head off her brother’s dick by the sweaty tangles of brown hair, his flaccid dick still plugging her cum-filled anus. Not a single white drop spilled from her swollen lips.

“Good girl, you swallowed,” he smirked. He turned her head over her shoulder while she was still too weak to resist and crushed his mouth against hers. He forced his tongue into her gasping mouth.

These fool Romanovs. This entire pathetic excuse of a royal family were his. Long live the king.


	2. The Fairy Godfey

Ana staggered back to her room and collapsed on the bed. Despite the trauma, she was so drained that her mind drifted toward blackout the minute she hit the mattress. A strangely familiar pulsing sensation drove back her exhaustion, accompanied by the inexplicable but warm scent of honey and cream.

She sat up and peered over the edge of her bed. A beautiful stranger with the horns of a ram laid on the floorboards. They wore a black bodysuit of a thief, but no thief in their right mind would break into the palace, maskless, and fall asleep on the floor. From the look of the sleek lines of their suit, they hadn’t even stolen anything.

“Who are you?” she murmured.

Footsteps sounded from the hall. Of course Father Rasputin would’ve detected magical activity. The door burst open, the priest’s hands clawed and aglow with witchcraft.

Ana threw herself off the bed between him and the fey. She landed hard on her knees, but the pain was inconsequential.

“No! Don’t hurt them!” she cried.

One clawed hand backhanded her across the face. Coarse ropes flew from his fingers at Ana and the fey. Their arms were bound to their sides, their hands bound in front of them at the wrists. More coils lashed their legs together at the knees and ankles.

Ana fell to the floor, bound like a worm and helpless to defend the innocent thief. Father Rasputin set his boot on her head, crushing the side of her face against the floorboards.

“Who’s your little twink friend, Ana?” he asked, grinding the heel into her temple.

She cried out in pain. Without waiting for words, the priest crouched down. With a beckon of his clawed finger, the ropes dragged the unconscious fey toward him. They didn’t stop until their taut, firm ass was within his reach.

Father Rasputin spared Ana a dark smirk and straddled the bound fey without stepping off the girl’s head. One glowing claw sliced through the bodysuit, baring the fey’s ass. The priest pulled one asscheek to the side to inspect their tight, puckered hole.

“Mmmm. Looks like you have some competition, Ana,” he chuckled, moving his robes aside.

Father Rasputin grabbed his new, captive toy by the hips and rubbed himself hard between their asscheeks. Hot and burning, he shoved into that tempting hole.

The fey’s anus was, indeed, as tight as the girl’s. With the fey in their magically induced slumber, it was even more sensitive to the priest’s dick tearing its walls apart.

The innocent, raped thief gasped and moaned softly in their sleep, their anus grasping Father Rasputin’s cock tighter and more desperately with every wall-ripping thrust. The fey’s hips bucked as best as they could with their legs bound and the priest pounding their ass with the bulk of his bodyweight.

Ana grit her teeth in pain, the priest’s bootheel grinding into her temple with his fevered pistoning. Her tears drew his laughter. 

He raised the fey’s rocking hips into air in his bony hands, angling them. Father Rasputin’s dick railed into the deepest wall of his bound captive. The fey screamed out in their sleep, their back arching and horned head banging against the bedroom floor in helpless orgasm.

The priest grunted, his seed exploding into the tight, squeezing shaft. The fey’s anus sucked him dry like a starving whore. Father Rasputin nodded in satisfaction as he pulled out of this lithe cum toilet.

“Your friend’s just earned a temporary stay of execution,” said the priest. “You, however, deserve a special punishment for trying to keep me from what’s mine.”


	3. A Mother's Gift

Father Rasputin left Ana and the unconscious fey battered and trussed on the floor of Ana’s bedroom. As soon as he left, Ana squirmed in rough bonds of the coarse ropes. She wriggled up against the footboard of the bed and onto her knees, biting at the coils around her wrists.

With enough tugging and squirming, the ropes loosened and fell to the floor. Ana gasped, hope kindling in her chest, and quickly attacked the bindings around her legs. Free apart from the coils lashing her upper arms to her chest, she bent over the fey, working on the ropes binding his hands.

The girl was so focused on her task that she failed to notice the shadow that fell upon her. Smack! The priest’s boot connected with the side of Ana’s face. Her body thudded against the bed’s wooden footboard. She fell to the floor too stunned and aching to move.

“...naughty girl,” tsked Father Rasputin. He grabbed her by the ropes around her chest and flung her onto the bed.

Ana raised her spinning head, seeing double. But as she blinked her vision clear, the second body remained beside the priest. Its features crystallized into the naked planes of curves of Tsarina Alexandra.

“M-mother?” Ana rasped.

Father Rasputin laid a hand on her mother’s rounded shoulder with a dark chuckle. The tsarina smiled, her eyes unfocused. Below her hips, her clit lit with the priest’s foul magic. The girl stared in horror as it sprouted forth into a large, glowing dick.

The tsarina leaned forward and grabbed her daughter by the hips. Ana was too shocked to move as her own mother dragged her onto her knees, exposing her ass in the air, and ripped off her panties.

“Mother, no!” she cried.

“Mother, yes,” smirked the priest.

The dominated tsarina had only ears for Father Rasputin. She plunged her magically grown cock into her daughter’s clenched pussy. 

Ana screamed, her half-freed arms flailing against the sheets like a bird’s broken wings. Her ass bounced and jerked in her mother’s hands, but the tsarina dug in her fingers, nails breaking the girl’s taut, rounded cheeks.

The tsarina thrust harder, deeper into the perfectly tight fit of her own daughter’s pussy, moaning as her new dick ripped apart her daughter’s walls. Her daughter sobbed under her, fingers clenching the bedsheets as her mother’s over-large cock beat her pussy into spasms of submission.

Helplessly, mercilessly pounded, Ana’s entire body broke into wracking convulsion. Shameful lines of drool joined her tears on her soiled sheets.

With her daughter’s pussy wringing her cock for cum with its wet, desperate squeeze, the tsarina could hold back no longer. She grabbed her daughter’s shoulders and climbed onto the bed behind her in a full, animal-rutting mount.

As the mother pounded her mind-broken daughter into the bed, the priest shoved his cock up her asshole. The tsarina screamed in untenable pleasure, orgasmic heat lancing up every nerve in her body. Hot, burning cum exploded from her dick into her own daughter’s fertile womb, fully seeding the girl’s helpless, quivering pussy.

Father Rasputin laughed over her shoulder, pumping his moaning bitch’s asshole full of his cum. He couldn’t wait to see the inbreed product of this unholy, incestuous rape.


	4. A New Hope

As Father Rasputin’s laughter faded, the priest, well-versed in the darkest magics, tensed at the slight change in temperature caused by the fall of a shadow upon his back. He turned his black-bearded head over his shoulder, his cock still penetrating the tsarina’s asshole to the hilt.

Darkest black flashed before his eyes. A chill wind whistled between his shoulder and neck. His vision spun with the rapid rotation of his liberated head, his mouth opening in a wordless expression of dumbfounding.

The priest’s body dropped at Matveius’ feet and behind the naked, rapidly blinking tsarina. The fey kicked it aside, whipping the black greatsword in his hand to clean it of the human’s foul blood.

As mother and daughter unentangled their mingled bodies, chests shaking with tears, the sword in Matveius’ hand vanished in a cloud of black smoke. He walked over to the body’s new location and crouched down to pat down its pockets. There, over the priest’s breast. He pulled forth an iron key wrought from twisted nails.

The fey stood, pocketing his hard-won prize. He turned back to the mother and daughter, huddling together on the bed, each wrapped in a sweat-soiled, cum-stained sheet. He gave them a small, grim smile.

“You’re free of that man’s dark magic. That is the only good news I have to give. Unfortunately, there’s no telling what you may’ve done under his compulsion. That, and the very same magic controlling you was used to keep this palace secret, to keep it safe. Now that he’s dead, what protection he offered has died with him.”

“My son,” rasped Tsarina Alexandra, “he was keeping Alexei alive.”

Matveius gave his head the slightest shake.

With a grievous wail, the mother cast aside her sheet and ran from the bedroom. Her voice echoed through the hall, calling out the name of her ailing son.

The daughter wiped the last tears from her eyes. She held the fey’s gaze with iron resolve. “You saved us. Thank you.”

“If you want to live, you must run. I’m sorry, but there’s no more help I can offer you. I’ll be called back in minutes, seconds.”

Ana climbed down from the bed. She stood with a wavering smile but all the poise of her royal bearing. “You’ve done more than enough. I’ll be forever grateful. If you ever return to us, come find me.”

“I will, Princess Anastastia.”

With that, the fey vanished in a burst of black smoke.


End file.
